


a close shave

by lindt_barton



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ASMR, Afterlife, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Shaving, okay maybe a little angst, trying to be like the haircut in battle of the sexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindt_barton/pseuds/lindt_barton
Summary: Strong broad fingers on his temples sweeping back the damp baby hairs. Klaus lets out a long breath.





	a close shave

Klaus sits in the barber's chair. Hears footsteps on the tile behind him, but boots not brogues. A pair of hands drop on Klaus' shoulders. It's his smell that breaks it. Rain, mud, oil, far from home. It falls over him. His body, his hair, his clothes, home.

Klaus lets out a breath.

"She said we have a few moments before they wake you up."

"How long does that last here?"

"I don't know." 

His fingers are already creeping over the back of Klaus' neck. He stoops all of a sudden to bury a kiss in the mess of curls on the top of Klaus' head. Takes his turn breathing in Klaus.

Then steps away - a short painful moment without contact - quickly replaced by steaming flannel under his careful hands. Still here they wander. Klaus' neck melts backwards and his eyes fall closed. Along his jaw, over his cheekbones, across the crest of his lips. Tucking the towel in to open his skin, checking it's really him there, here.

Strong broad fingers on his temples sweeping back the damp baby hairs. Klaus lets out a long breath. He'd always loved his curls. the fingers drift away for a moment, screw open a pot, one returns to steady Klaus' jaw - gentle, the lightest touch of fingertips - whilst the other swirls foam over his skin.

They drift in between the curls on the back of his head once his jaw is covered, and absently scratch over his scalp as they hold his head steady. Klaus lets them push and pivot, reposition him as they please. He's barely aware of the blade gliding over his cheek.

It feels like no time, it feels like forever before they drift away from him again. A tap runs, but doesn't splash. Footsteps return and cool cloth gently swipes leftover foam from odd spots high on his cheekbones, and on the edges of his goatee. They fold the towel over the lower half of his face, soothing like cool rain after baking noon sun. 

Dave huffs half a laugh when Klaus sighs long at the relief.

When he pulls the towel away he drops a soft kiss on Klaus' closed lips. Cool after the towel. It's the towel. He wipes a tear off Klaus' cheek. 

"I'll see you soon, dear," he murmurs onto Klaus' lips, and kisses him until they fade from each other's fingers.


End file.
